A Fowl in Hogwarts
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: Artemis learns secrets that will change everything known about his family. With the existance of yet another world revealed to him, what will he do? What is going to happen with the arrival of Artemis Fowl II? Hang on for dear life. Alternate Universe
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not and never will own either Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter. Nor would I even attempt such a thing as their creators put a lot of work into the creation of these characters, the stories that they came from and etc. I am just a fan of some of the characters in the Harry Potter universe and am becoming a fan of Artemis Fowl, although I haven't read the books he is from yet.

**Adoption: **I have adopted this story from Shivera who had abandoned it because the Muse left. I hope to do a good job and not end up ruining a good story or idea, so be patient with me and let me know how I do. Parts of the story will stay the same as Shivera wrote them, but I will be adding my own twist to things as I go as well as new characters and etc.

**Summary: **Artemis Fowl Harry Potter crossover AU. 2nd year Hp time, post the first AF book. I have seriously altered the timeline in this, Arty was 11 when he kidnapped Holly. Artemis Fowl got an interesting surprise the summer of his 11th year, turns out the Fowls are a family composed almost entirely of squibs, and his mothers maiden name was Lestrange.

Hogwarts, meet Artemis Lestrange-Fowl. Slytherin house, meet your king. Dumbledore, prepare to be out- manipulated and out-manpowered!

* * *

A Fowl in Hogwarts

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Artemis currently sat on the balcony off his bedroom suite, draining the bank accounts of a company which had contributed more to climate change then the whole of Spain.

Since he arrived home for the summer break from Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentleman, Artemis spent a good part of each day with his mother. Getting to know her again while slowly repairing their relationship as mother and son, something that wasn't easy with everything that has happened since the disappearance of Mr. Fowl Senior but both needed to be there for each other badly.

A cup of herbal tea sat beside the laptop, slowly cooling as he worked, although he did take a sip of it every now and then absently. This also helped to keep his mother distracted from his constant searches to find father, something that he refused to give up on.

It was Mothers idea; she wasn't fond of his thieving ways but was passionate about protecting the environment and the creatures that lived in it, coming to a compromise in the end. So was Artemis about some things, like the whalers for one. He had already taken care of that disgusting occupation with a few anonymous and hidden contacts to various agencies that dealt with that sort of thing, making many environmental groups around the world very happy. Besides, Artemis only stole from those that abused the planet and Angeline Fowl pretended to know nothing about the criminal antics of her only child. It worked remarkably well. Even though he had been gradually cutting back on the number of criminal activities that he actually did since it wasn't needed anymore and he did promise to behave himself.

He had just taken the company to the point of near bankruptcy when a large barn owl landed by his elbow and dropped a letter in his lap. Which surprised him since most owls are nocturnal by nature and only come out at night, at least that is what he knew of the species.

So this is definitely not something that he expected to see in this day and age, but Artemis really should know better than that. What with all the stuff he gets into ever since discovering The People and constantly clashing with certain members of that hidden race.

One of the few things that he enjoyed doing is the intellectual clashes he often has with Foaly, although it seem that he just confused and screwed up the poor genius centaur more than actually won any intellectual battles that they had whenever in contact with each other.

Artemis blinked slowly, left the program that was steadily destroying the company to fend for itself and picked up the letter, eyeing the owl curiously all the while. He read the address. He twitched, then went to find Butler, pausing only to end the program in case someone noticed it. The company was good as dead anyway.

The owl, lacking anything better to do and being curious by nature, landed on Artemis's shoulder and, after being given a startled look, was simply ignored.

Angeline Fowl had been wandering her massive home, enjoying her newly regained sanity - she wasn't sure what her baby genius had done to get it back but she was sure he'd done something nor did she really want to know as it is sometimes better to be ignorant of certain things in life - when she encountered said genius walking towards the gym that Butler had claimed at some point with a owl on his shoulder, a letter in his hand and a frown on his face.

Things she hadn't thought about in years shoved their way to the front of her mind as she caught sight of the seal on the letter.

**Hogwarts!**

The chance of her son, being the child of a squib and a woman with a rather weak gift of magic, being a wizard had been low, although a squibs lack of magic was often made up for in an unusually high IQ, Artemis had never shown any sign of accidental magic…

The woman who had lived a mostly happy life without ever using an inch of magic quickly cast off the façade of a muggle that she had worn for so long, and Angeline Lestrange, a gifted woman of little magical power but fierce intelligence surfaced for the first time in years.

"Artemis. Wait a moment; it's not some sort of terrible security breach. I know what's going on."

He paused, his large eyes, a stunning blue, turned to her and he looked confused for a moment, if not a little worried.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

Oh the poor love, he was worried that she might be losing her grip on reality again. She smiled a little sadly. Artemis, her poor genius son who had been forced to grow up so fast, a whole new world awaited him and he thought that they were being stalked, which was a reasonable assumption to be fair.

"Yes darling, I'm quite alright, if a tad surprised. Come into the sitting room, there are some things I need to tell you about. Things that your father knew of since I told him when he began to court me, I wanted him to be sure about what he is getting himself into in a marriage with me….so he wouldn't be shocked or surprised when strange things began to happen in the future."

"No we aren't being stalked, I promise, the people that run Hogwarts are just a little strange when it comes to how they address letters."

"You know the people who sent this letter?" he followed her without protest, but not with total trust either.

The Lestrange family had always been predisposed to insanity, though not as much as the Blacks, it seemed that the price of Angeline's year long trip in loonyland had been the unquestioning trust her son had once held for her. She couldn't even feel surprised, although the possibility still existed to regain that trust back.

"Yes, there is a school that I attended for people with a certain, power. Magic really, there is no better way to describe it, no correlation to science. My family had been that way for over a thousand years, your father comes from a long line of those who were born into magical families, but for some reason lacked magic, they call them squibs. Which is the main reason why he wasn't too surprised with what I told him back when we were courting, he already knew of the magical world and everything but didn't give it much attention since he would never be able to gain anything from it."

"I attended Hogwarts along with my older brothers, your uncles Rodolphus and Rabastan but your father didn't since he had no magic. The chances of you having magic were next to nothing, what with your father being a squib and me having hardly enough magic to cast a stunning spell. So we decided not to say anything to you about it, there really wasn't any point in it anyway."

"I mean, why bother learning about a power/gift, the world based around that power and those gifts when you're probably never going to use it?"

"Waste of time, and we, your farther and I, didn't really want anything to do with the magical world. Especially with that Nutcase my brothers were following, on the loose, so we just acted like it didn't exist, oh, I'm rambling…"

Artemis rested a hand on her arm and gently pushed her down into her favorite chair before settling on the footstool and looking up at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Mother, please calm down, and explain it as clearly as you can."

He had lead her to her favourite chair without seeming to notice what he had done, bypassing the areas in which he could have taken a seat of his own for a foot stool. Angeline couldn't help but wonder if this was a carefully calculated manipulation or a gesture of affection, there were all sorts of issues that arose when you were the mother of a criminal mastermind.

"There is a world, that exists separately from the one you know, it is populated entirely by people capable of using magic, and the odd child of a magical family that is, for an unknown reason, unable to use magic."

"Long established families who don't marry muggle, which is what they call people without magic, are known as purebloods, although technically a pure just has to have both parents as magic-user or squib but they don't seem to see it that way."

"A child of a magic-user and a muggle is termed as a halfblood. The children of 2 muggles who can use magic are called muggleborn. I'm a pureblood from the Lestrange family, your farther is also technically a pureblood, as the Fowl family has a long and complicated history of only ever marrying other squibs and various magical races."

"As a result you, my darling son, are a pureblood wizard and not entirely human. The most recent nonhuman to marry into the Fowl Line was a 3000 year old vampire."

Artemis blinked slowly, then glanced at the china pale skin on the back of his hands and smiled ever so slightly, his mouth, which was full like Angeline's own, quirking up slightly at one side.

"Now that explains a lot, Butler will be pleased to hear that it is not my lack of exercise or outdoor time that has my skin like this."

Angeline laughed delightedly, knowing what her son was thinking for once. Butler will indeed be very pleased to know that Artemis's lack of time spent in the sun or physical exercise isn't the reason his skin is like that, although this won't really stop him from trying to get his ward/principal to be more active and exercise.

"Yes dear! It is where you get your skin tone, the red lips and I think it might be one of the reasons why your smirk is so unnerving. No one is _ever _comfortable around a smirking vampire."

"Mother, it's only you, Butler and Juliet that are ever comfortable around me. Ever!"

Angeline considered this. Arty was rather unnerving, it was something to do with those movies that made suggestions about children becoming the embodiment of the ultimate evil…or possibly something to do with her grandmother who had be rumoured to be half dementor…

"Yes… I had a grandmother who was a bit like that; you may get it from her. I'm the only one who was ever comfortable around her as well, she unsettled my brothers a lot."

"Interesting! So, what now? Am I going to this, Hogwarts?"

"It's probably best, there are other magic schools scattered over the world but I am only familiar with Hogwarts. We have never had any problems with accidental magic before, but it's best to learn anyway, I fully expect you'll invent something amazing once you learn how, which should be quite interesting."

"I will miss you, but you'll be home for the holidays. We'll also get an owl so you can write… Now we need to go find Butler and Juliet. Explain all of this to them, then I have to find my wand or I won't be able to summon the Knight Bus and muggle transport would take a rather long time. It actually might be quicker to use muggle transport; I haven't seen the damn thing in years…"

"Alright, we will have to inform the Headmaster back at Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen that I won't be returning there but switching over to another more prestigious and exclusive school instead." said Artemis firmly, "I will go and talk to Butler then we'll look for it together. Now go and get dressed Mother."

Angeline Lestrange-Fowl blinked twice, looked down and realised that she is still in her dressing gown!

By the time Artemis had explained things to Butler and Juliet, Angeline returned to her suite and gotten dressed. After that the Great Wand Hunt began, all 3 of them helping her to track down the elusive piece of slender wood. Something that took several hours, but eventually the wand allowed itself to be located. Once that was finished, they all sat down to discuss things more and soon came to the decision that it would be best to start first thing tomorrow morning when they are all well-rested and fresh. It would also allow them the rest of today to plan things out and leave tomorrow to take their time in getting Artemis acquainted with his mother's world.

The group gathered around a table in the sun room, armed with paper and pens so they can write everything down. Artemis opened his letter carefully and removed the pages, reading each one then passing them on to the others to read as well.

The list of supplies that Artemis is to bring with him read like this:

- 1 cat/toad/rat or owl

- 1 wand

- 1 standard size 2 pewter cauldron

- 1 set of brass scales

- 1 set of glass or crystal phials

- 1 kit of basic potion ingredients

- 1 telescope

Note: First year students are not permitted a broom without their head of house or parents permission. They can own one, but can not bring it to Hogwarts with them.

At this Butler had an expression of dismay on his face, thinking of one thing only. How was he suppose to protect his charge from harm when Artemis is on a broom and flying in mid air, a place where he couldn't follow since he wasn't magical!

Hogwarts uniform:

- 1 set of plain work robes in black

- 1 set of plain black hats (Artemis scoffed at that since he really couldn't see himself in the pointed hats that are often seen in the pictures of magical folk, oh no….he will just have to come up with something else to wear instead.)

- 1 pair of protective gloves-dragon hide if affordable

- 1 set of black winter cloaks with silver fastenings

- 1 set of dress robes for school events

- 4 pairs of black/grey slacks

- 4 pairs of white collared, long sleeved shirts

- 4 ties with House Colors in thick stripes

- 4 grey v-neck jumper vests with House Colors along neckline

sleeveless in warmer weather, long sleeves in winter (Angeline explained that the stripes of his ties will change their colors to those of his house once he had been sorted, so didn't need to worry too much about that part)

- several pairs of black/grey socks

- several pairs of comfortable black shoes

- several scarves with House Colors on it for warmth in winter

Note: the wearer's nametag must be on uniform and supplies

- casual clothes for weekends and non-school days

- hygiene supplies

- appropriate outerwear

Winter wear: scarves, mittens, hats, boots, coat

Rain wear: boots, gloves, hats, umbrella if wanted,

- supplies for one or two hobbies to work on in your free time when not working on schoolwork.

Subject Books:

- The Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch

- Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

(Angeline snorted elegantly at that, obviously not thinking very much of Gilderoy Lockhart for some odd reason or another. Maybe his mother knew the guy from when she went to Hogwarts, hard to say though.)

- A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot

- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

- The Standard Book of Spells, by Miranda Goshawk (Grade 1)

- Hogwarts: A History

- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

- Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander.

- 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Angeline explained that the first place they needed to go once they got to Diagon Alley, is Gringotts since muggle money won't be accepted by the stores. After that they can focus on getting Artemis's school supplies and looking around, as things are bound to have changed since the last time Angeline had been in the Magical World.

Artemis had already decided that he wasn't going to get neither a rat or a toad, mainly because he couldn't stand the things. Which left a cat and/or a owl to get as his companion. He liked cats because their personality and attitude is much like his own, so he will have to check out what breeds that they had in the Magical World as not any type of cat will do for him. Owls are already a must since they are used for delivering mail and other things, so Artemis decided to get 2 of them…one for himself and one for his mother (as a gift of course).

Artemis frowned thoughtfully then asked "Mother, does the telescope have to be from Diagon Alley or can it be from the normal world?"

Angeline thought for a moment then answered "Well, I don't believe so. At least no one has ever brought a telescope from the normal world before, most just bring one that they bought from the many magical stories. As long as there aren't any electronic parts, it should work just fine. Although I wouldn't put it past you to figure out a way to make electronic devices work even in areas of heavy magic, since I really can't imagine you without your trusty computer within easy reach."

Juliet glanced over Artemis's shoulder to see what is written on the notepad he had in front of him, then asked "Making a list of what we need to get at this Diagon Alley, hmmm."

Artemis replied absently "Yes, while a lot of things listed in the letter we will have to get at the Alley. There is also quite a lot I can bring from home or get in the normal world, reference material for instance to use in school assignments."

"As for leaving my computer behind, you have got to be joking mother. I would be lost without my toys, so will of course figure out a way around that obstacle which prevents electronics from working!"

Butler and the others chuckled, Artemis without the tools of civilization would be a very lost and bewildered genius. Which isn't surprising since he had to grow up too fast and leave his childhood behind before actually getting to enjoy it! He wasn't even able to do the usual things that most kids did, like camping or hanging out with friends which bothered his mother greatly.

"So have you decided on what kind of animal companion you would like Arty?" Angeline asked curiously.

"Yes Mother," Artemis replied calmly, "either a cat or owl or maybe both. I want to see what types of cats they have at the Alley before I make my final decision though."

"Well, cats of all breeds can be found in the magical world. Although there are magical creatures that look like felines which are called Kneazles, they can be bred with normal cats. A lot of the squibs breed Kneazle/feline crossbreeds for a living, even those who come from nonmagical families like the muggleborn, usually end up breeding them if a member of their family has a kneazle already."

"If I remember correctly, your father has a cousin by marriage who breeds them. I can contact her to see if she has any kittens who are old enough to be sent to new homes? If she does, then we can either go to her place and see if one takes a liking to you or we can see if she is willing to come here? It is up to you Artemis, which one would you rather do?"

Artemis frowned thoughtfully, not really surprised to hear that from his mother. Although if he is really honest, Artemis couldn't be sure which option was best. He also didn't remember ever meeting this cousin that mother spoke up, of course it isn't any surprise either as the Fowl family is **HUGE**. This didn't even include the families who married into the family, so all together his family pretty much covered several countries.

He also didn't remember ever meeting the whole entire Fowl family and connecting branches, he is only 11 years old after all. Artemis thought for a few moments then remembered that he has met some of the immediate Fowl family before over the past years, like his Great-Great Aunts and Uncles and their families. He didn't get to meet his Great-Great Grandparents though, they had died before he was born unfortunately.

"Mother, has anyone else in our family gotten letters like I have? I mean, is anyone else in our family 'magical'?" Artemis asked curiously.

Angeline thought for a moment then said carefully "Yes, I believe so Arty. Your Great Aunt Apolline married the only squib from the Black family that I know of, Marius Alexander Black. He was disowned and kicked out of the family for being a squib, but he managed to bring everything he owned with him and keep all the properties that he had either inherited from other family members or bought himself. The Black family couldn't take those from him, although they tried….believe me Arty…they tried."

"Marius and Apolline's 7 children are magical though but they didn't go to Hogwarts, instead they went to Beauxbaton over in France."

"You're the first of her brother's line, your Great Grandfather Achelous, to be born magical, even if it was slow in appearing."

"Their other brother, your Great Uncle Boreas married a young woman also gifted in magic. Their 5 children are also magical as well, nor did they go to Hogwarts either. They went to Drumstrang instead, you would probably get along well with them as they are just as unusual as you are Arty."

"Now your Great Aunt Mnemosyne married into another squib family, an Italian family by the name of Figg. I know it is a strange last name but that is what they did for a living, they were Fig Farmers. Their 4 children weren't born magical though, the gift to do magic didn't come into their family until your father's generation when Aethon Dionysus Figg married another squib by the name of Arabella Doreen Reuel. The 5 children from that marriage are magical, but again…didn't go to Hogwarts. Instead, your cousins went to a school in Italy."

"The baby of that family, your Great Aunt Kasmira, married a young man also gifted in magic. They had 5 kids, 3 boys and 2 girls. Nor did they go to Hogwarts either, instead they went to Drumstrang as well." Angeline chuckled softly before she continued "Those cousins are also extremely strong with magic and very gifted in the various kinds, many have tried to get them on their side but nothing they tried worked. The children of Kasmira are very loyal and honourable, they are also extremely protective of the whole family…meaning the whole Fowl line as a whole."

"In fact, I should probably call the rest of the family and let them know that you got your letter to Hogwarts. They too kept quiet about the Magical world as they didn't want to upset you, not when you had enough to handle in your father's absence."

Artemis had a faint frown on his face as he tried to place each cousin with their prospective line, he knew his fathers line off by heart but the rest of the family he hadn't really gotten to know very well.

Butler spoke up "The last time most of the Fowl family was together, was at your father's sisters wedding. You would have been about 5 at that time Artemis, so it isn't surprising that you don't have clear memories of all them."

The frown disappeared from the young preteens face and he nodded once abruptly to show he understood. Aunt Harmonia's wedding was 6 - 7 years ago so it isn't any surprise that he is unable to remember the relatives clearly. Not to mention that Aunt Harmonia and his new uncle didn't visit often, once a year if their schedules allowed it. Which meant that they tried to free up one of the numerous holidays to visit with the family, meaning whichever bunch that they haven't seen in a while.

Artemis soon dismissed it from his mind and got back to work on his list, completing the rough draft in a few moments. While he worked, Angeline went to call Arabella to see if she had any kittens that were ready for homes plus also tell her the good news about Artemis getting his letter to Hogwarts.

The 2 ladies chatted for an hour or so, getting caught up on the news/gossip. Letting the others do what they wanted, Artemis and Butler went upstairs to Artemis's suite while Juliet went off to do whatever caught her attention. Angeline was very pleased to hear that Arabella did have some kittens ready for homes and made plans to come over sometime later on today to see them. Arabella was looking forward to showing off her 'babies' to family, so told Angeline that she would be home the rest of the day and to come over anytime.

While this was going on, Butler and Artemis were busy gathering up the things that Artemis wanted to take with him. Setting the clothes and other things neatly on the sofa in the little sitting room attached to his suite, including the stuff from the bathroom. The last thing that Artemis planned to do is pack up his study and inform The People that he is going away to a magic school to learn magic. Artemis snorted mentally and just imagined the sort of reaction that he would get from Foaly and Holly about that bit of news, no doubt they won't believe him at first but he was prepared to do his best to convince them.

Once Angeline finished with her phone call to Arabella, she hung up the phone briefly then picked it up again to start a long list of calls to the rest of the family. Effectively spreading the news about Artemis to the other magic-users in the family, the family grapevine was soon extremely busy passing the news on to all who hadn't already been told.

* * *

Arabella Figg watched from her window as the slender black car came to a stop in front of her house and the motor turned off, she couldn't see through the darkened windows of the vehicle but it didn't matter. Arabella knew who it was anyway, she is only expecting 1 group of visitors today and that was her cousins-in-law.

The middle-aged woman studied the people that climbed out of the vehicle, Angeline Lestrange-Fowl hadn't seem to change much although it looked like she had recovered from the lost of her husband pretty well. Arabella had originally been wary of the woman back when they first met at Harmonia Fowls wedding, mainly because of what she already knew of the Lestrange family which isn't good. This, of course, changed as she got to know the other woman and finding that she is nothing at all like her brothers or the rest of that family.

It also surprised Arabella to find out that Angeline Fowl was a near-squib because of the amount of magic she had. Which is probably why her family let her stay with them instead of being sent to the normal world, being the only girl among brothers with such a low level of magic. Either way, Angeline Lestrange-Fowl did not turn out as Arabella expected and it pleased her greatly.

Arabella then turned her attention to the boy with Angeline and the reason for this visit, she hasn't seen young Artemis II in 6-7 years and couldn't believe how much he has grown. Not to mention that he is a splitting image of his father. She also frowned, eyes immediately spotting the differences and changes in the child. Artemis has had to grow up so fast since the disappearance of his father, stepping into a place that wouldn't have been his til he came of age but needs to in order to keep the family together and moving through each day as it came.

She sighed as her fingers released the curtain, it unfortunately reminded her of Harry and how he was treated. Arabella headed to the front door to greet her visitors, she did what she could for Harry while he was in her care. Making sure he had healthy food to eat and was kept occupied, either with books or the t.v. or the few toys she kept of her own childrens after they had grown up and moved out.

She couldn't do anything about Harry's clothes or how he was treated while in his relatives care, but thankfully Arabella kept records and photos of Harry's life in hopes that they would be useful some day. Harry may not like her because of how she had to act while around him, but he did trust her to not hurt him.

* * *

Artemis slowly looked around his cousins house as he sipped his tea, absently listening to mother and cousin Arabella chat about whatever came to mind. Butler sat beside him, drinking a cup of tea as well while still being 'on the job', Juliet had finished her tea a few moments ago and was currently sprawled out on the floor to play with Arabella's cats. Except for the one on Artemis's lap of course, who had curled up to enjoy a nap while Artemis absently ran one hand slowly over the soft fur.

Not long after they had sat down, all 4 of Arabella's cats had shown up and thoroughly inspected each of them then went to their human to pass judgement, surprisingly or maybe not so surprisingly they all liked Artemis the most. Which amused the others since he would usually end up with either 1 or 2 cats on his lap at the same time, not that he minded any of course. Felines are one of the few animals that he really enjoyed, Artemis also enjoyed horses and took a very active interest in the family horse ranches. Discussing various things with the breeders working there and reading everything he could on the subject, mother was just glad that he had a 'noncriminal' hobby to keep him occupied and a way from being bored.

Another animal that Artemis rather likes and enjoyed listening to is songbirds, despite not being a morning person. It was something that he inherited from mother, she loved songbirds and could sing their songs right back to them. Artemis's earliest memories were of his mother and watching her outside on the patio, deck or balcony with various songbirds around her. All of them singing together just for the enjoyment of song, Angeline could also get them to eat from the palm of her hand and showed her son how to do it as well. Feeding the birds was and still is something that mother and son do together, even though Artemis still kicked up a minor fuss if he got bird crap on him!

Artemis drew his attention back to the others and saw that the socializing was done so stood up with them, much to the disgust of the cat on his lap who soon calmed down when Artemis simply carried her in his arms as he followed Arabella to where the kittens were. Not surprised to see that they were kept in woven baskets in Arabella's room, something that he would do too if it was his own cats and they were expecting.

The next several hours were spent with Artemis sitting on the floor, kittens ready for homes crawling over him as they play together and with the humans who came to visit. Apparently Artemis wouldn't get a choice of which kitten would be his new companion, it would be the kittens who will choose. If there is one among them who wanted to go home with Artemis.

Nor was he the only one playing with the kittens, Juliet was sprawled out on the floor beside him and used one hand to play-wrestle with whichever kitten that pounced on the hand first. Butler was also kneeling beside him and watching in amusement as his principal became a kitten playground, although his own hands were busy with whichever kitten who attempted to climb Mt. Butler. Angeline and Arabella sat on the bed, watching with amusement. They too had some kittens on their laps, but it was because the adult cats brought them up onto the bed.

Eventually and much to their surprise, but not Arabella's. They each left there with 2 kittens each, nor would Arabella take any money for them when Angeline tried to pay for the kittens. She was just glad that they were going to a good home and pleased to see her cousins-in-law again, so Artemis politely extended the invite to come have dinner with them whenever she had a few hours in her schedule. Arabella accepted the invite gracefully and informed them that she would call to let them know when she will be coming, mostly to see if they are even home or not.

The next place the family went to after leaving Arabella's with their kittens is the pet store to get whatever supplies their new pets needed, suffice to say that they will be very spoiled cats when the Fowl/Butler family finally left the store and headed home.

Artemis had to get more than the others though, he needed to get stuff to take with him to Hogwarts and also stuff to keep at home. He added some things to keep in his trunk for Nimueh and Myrddin, the names he gave his 2 kittens. Artemis had always liked the stories of King Arthur and his knights of the round table, Merlin and the magic he wielded back then.

It was quite late when they finally did get home, having left the pet store with just about everything the kittens would need and then some. Nearly clearing out the store of some stock, mostly food though. Although this stuff was more healthy and suited for felines with breeding, but they will most likely getting homemade food once their chef got the hang of making food for cats to eat.

So there were bags and bags of supplies, toys and other necessary things for growing kittens to use. They left the unloading of the car to the other servants as they headed into the house, Artemis went right up to his room to get Nimueh and Myrddin settled before supper. Putting their basket under his nightstand and within easy reach in case something happened, although Artemis fully expected to see them on the bed with him at night.

All the food went into the kitchen pantry on a special shelf where it could be easily found when it came time to feed the 8 kittens, although the treats they each got for their kittens went right to their rooms. A littler box also went into a corner of the kitchen, each of their private bathrooms and Artemis put one in his study. Just on the chance the felines didn't make it outside in time, although Artemis planned to look after the one in his study himself as the servants weren't allowed in there most of the time.

When everything had been unpacked and put away, the family retired to the sun room for a late super and discussion of what else needed to be done before Artemis went to Hogwarts in the Fall. At least mother did most of the discussing with Butler while Artemis read one of the books on cat care he bought, he had never had a pet before so wanted to make sure to do everything right. Cousin Arabella said that Kneazles were just like normal cats, except they were the magical version.

Artemis planned to research everything he could find on cats of all kinds and types, Kneazles especially. He also wanted to learn how to identify and treat any minor injuries, illnesses and other things his cats may get. He won't be able to do major surgery but if he could do everything else but that, then the Vet would have an easier time when he finally did have to bring his cats in to be treated.

Eventually mother sent him off to bed before it got too late, saying that he would need a good nights sleep in order to get through the following days. Depending on how things went, they may end up spending more than one day in the magical areas. Staying at one of the inns that mother knew and trusts to be safe in, Artemis was just looking forward to the coming adventure as things had been rather dull since he found that The People really exists.

Before he went to bed, Artemis headed to his study and faxed a copy of his Hogwarts letter to Foaly with a note to contact him once he got it. He did it then because he knew that Foaly would have gone home for the night and wouldn't see the pages until he came in for work the next morning. He also sent an email to Holly, telling her about his acceptance into a magic school for humans….that humans did indeed have their own magic and had hidden themselves away from those who didn't have magic for their own survival.

The young genius smirked faintly as he got ready for bed, wondering what the reactions of his friends would be once they got the word. He will most likely hear from Foaly first as Holly may be out on assignment at this moment, which meant that she probably won't be able to read his email until she got home.

* * *

King Oberon glanced up when he saw a small fairy come winging into the throne room where he held court most of the time, pausing in his conversation with his wife to hear what the tiny creature had to say. The small fairy carefully hovered next to his ear and reported what happened at his descendents manor, various expressions flew over his face until a pleased expression settled over it.

"What seems to be the problem this time love?" Titania asked curiously as she watched her husband and consort.

"It seems my love, that one of our daughters descendents has come into his own gifts." Oberon replied with a satisfied tone to his voice.

"Oh really, who may it be. Galadriel's descendents are about the only ones who have survived everything that happened over the years, our other children either didn't survive long enough to have kids or their descendents didn't last long when they finally did marry and reproduce." Titania asked thoughtfully.

"It is the descendents of her eldest daughter, Aine Celandine, who married Lord Hugo de Fóle. I believe that he as well as his butler were the only ones to ever know that she was one of the fae and elven princess. Although the name has changed over the years to just Fowl, but the lineage is still there. Not only that but I am afraid and also rather impressed that our many times great-grandson has gotten mixed up with our people in the Lower Seelie Court." Oberon explained dryly with a proud tone to his voice.

"Oh really, well I believe we should check this out and if the Lower Seelie Court is a danger to our grandson…then act to bring them back in line." Titania replied suggestively only to add "Once that is done, I believe we need to meet our grandson and introduce him to his family in the Upper Seelie Court."

"I agree my love, I definitely agree." Oberon answered calmly then turned to the small fairy, gave it some new orders then sent it back to watch over the child within.

* * *

Pairings:

Artemis and Holly

Artemis and ?

Butler and Andromeda Tonks (this pairing comes later on in the Sequel)

Juliet and ?

Harry and ?

Harry and Juliet

In this story, Juliet is 4 years older than Artemis which will make her 15/16 roughly

* * *

Names:

**ÁINE** (pron. _awnya_): Irish name derived from the proto-Celtic element *_aidnā_, meaning "radiance." In mythology, this is the name of a queen of the fairies. She may have originally been a goddess of light.

Galadriel - Queen of the Elves

**CELANDINE**: English name derived from the name of a yellow wildflower, from Greek _chelidon_, meaning "a swallow bird."

* * *

Notes: Alright, I have been getting complaints in that my chapters aren't long enough which I will admit to in my first story 'Mr. Angel' but that story doesn't really count since I was just starting out and didn't know how long chapters should be.

This all changed once I found out and I have tried to stick to that number of pages unless my muse and imagination really got going then I did more than the number of pages set as my goal, something that really pleased me since I knew I had gotten a hold of something really good in that chapter.

So this is what I am going to be doing to try and solve that little compliant which is getting really annoying real fast, I am going to be putting at the end of each chapter I post of all my stories…the number of pages after I get done typing it onto the computer which will tell everyone that my chapter isn't as short as they thought it was. I will also be putting other information like the program I used and so on.

Program: Microsoft Works Word Processor

Pages: 11 pages without notes, 14 pages with notes.

* * *

Story Update:

Chapters in the works:

Next chapter to Gentle Soul - 8 pages completed (still giving me trouble)

Next chapter to Millennium Child -9 pages completed (still giving me trouble)

Next chapter to The Burning Angel - 4 pages completed

Next chapter to Poison Snow - not started yet

Next chapter to Son of the Death god - not started yet


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not, have not and never will own either Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter. Nor would I even attempt such a thing as their creators put a lot of work into the creation of these characters, the stories that they came from and etc. I am just a fan of some of the characters in the Harry Potter universe and am becoming a fan of Artemis Fowl, although I haven't read the books he is from yet.

**Adoption: **I have adopted this story from Shivera who had abandoned it because of the Muse. I hope to do a good job and not end up ruining a good story or idea, so be patient with me and let me know how I do. Parts of the story will stay the same as Shivera wrote them, but I will be adding my own twist to things as I go as well as new characters and etc.

A Fowl in Hogwarts

Chapter 1

By

Phoenix Firestorm.

Butler and his sister finished their early morning work-out then returned to the manor, both to their separate suites to shower and change into clean clothes before their 'work-day' really began.

Although the siblings knew what to expect when it came to fairy magic, human magic….on the other hand…..was a totally different thing altogether. So Butler and his sister were preparing for the worse that could happen, which… when it came to Artemis Fowl II and magic….could be anything the mind could come up with no matter how impossible it may seem.

Once cleaned up and changed into their 'work clothes', the siblings parted ways and went to check on their charges. Juliet went to Angeline's suite of rooms and helped her get ready to re-enter the world she left years ago, Butler went to Artemis's suite of rooms to do the same thing. Although Butler wasn't expecting Artemis to be up, much less awake. Artemis had never been much of a morning person, preferring to sleep in unless forced to get up at the crack of dawn for some unusual and strange reason.

Which considering what Artemis did with his waking time, could be anything and everything his genius brain suddenly came up with. Not leaving him alone until he did something about it! So Butler knew what to expect just from experience, but there have been times over the years where Artemis has surprised him.

* * *

Juliet knocked on the door to Mrs. Fowls room, paused momentary for her employer to respond but all she heard was absent muttering. So she opened the door wide enough to peek in, only to be surprised by what she saw.

Angeline Lestrange-Fowl, sitting on the floor in the middle of her parlor/sitting room with an old battered but much loved trunk opened beside her and books scattered in a circle around her. What did not surprise Juliet was the fact that Angeline wasn't dressed but still in her night clothes with a dressing gown thrown over them, this was a regular occurrence so no one batted an eye at it anymore as they went about the rest of their daily business.

Juliet slipped the rest of the way into the room and closed the door carefully behind her, then leaned against its surface and stayed still but ready to act should something happen. Angeline had her wand in one hand and used the other to flip the pages of the book on her lap, lips moving as she slowly read something in a soft voice then she would stop and straighten her head and turned it slightly to glance at her wand.

Angeline would then move her wand in a particular pattern several times just to be sure she got it right, only then would she actually try a spell. Juliet was a bit amused by Mrs. Fowls reaction to the various spells tried, thankful that she played it safe and stayed by the door.

Surprise flickered over Angeline's face when something happened she hadn't expected, a frown of puzzlement when something didn't go right, a pleased and excited response when something did go right or she was able to do a spell that she couldn't do years previously for some reason or another. There were numerous expressions and emotions that trooped across her face as Juliet watched, the bodyguard eventually figure that her boss is dusting off her long-unused skills and seeing if she 'still has it' so-to-speak.

Angeline's 2 kittens were curled up on her lap as well, reading the book along with their human then watched as she did as the book directed. It was rather funny to see the 2 felines hunch down even more when something didn't go right or bristle their fur when something startled them, like an explosion or sudden startlement….then they would calm down and blink as if to say "Well, that was rather unexpected? Wonder what went wrong this time?"

* * *

Butler arrived at Artemis's suite door and knocked twice to let his charge know he was here, before he turned the knob and opened the door to enter the rooms assigned Artemis when he was old enough to leave the nursery. Getting a surprise when he saw that his principal is already up and dressed to face the day, wearing a pair of neatly pressed causal slacks and casual button-up shirt with the top button left undone. Black ankle socks and loafers covered the boys feet, a jacket lay nearby within easy reach for Artemis to grab when it came time to leave.

The young boy sat at his desk, trusty laptop already in heavy use by the way the preteens fingers moved over the keyboard. Long elegant slender fingers danced over the keys as his eyes sped over the screen and keeping up with his vast intellect, a frown creasing his brow slightly as if he didn't like what he is finding. On the other side of the room, several printers were kept busy spewing out pages and pages of whatever Artemis wanted a copy of to further study.

Nimueh was standing on her hind legs with front paws up on the edge of the desk from where she balanced herself on Artemis lap, peering up at the computer screen rather intently as if she was trying to understand what her human was doing. Myrddin, on the other hand, was curled up on the desk and also watching the computer screen as well. Both kittens had curious but also patient expressions on their feline faces, quite willing to wait until the time came to act. It was all rather amusing to see from Butlers point of view, nothing was ever dull with Artemis around that is for sure.

Butler took in the entire scene as if nothing was wrong and this is just another chapter in the life of Artemis Fowl II, blinked only once then entered the room and closed the door behind him. After that he went over to the printers and began to gather up the numerous pages, carefully and effectively organizing them into their proper order.

As he placed the pages in the proper order, Butler gave the contents a quick glance that told him Artemis is researching magic again. Except this time it wasn't the fairy folk but humans who have magic, that and magical schools. Butler wasn't very surprised to see this, Artemis had just been given a major surprise yesterday by both his mother and the owl. His principal is bound to have started on this newest puzzle before he even had a chance to fully sleep, which meant that Butler can fully expect to see a lot of traveling in the future because once Artemis began a new hunt. He didn't stop until it ended for either him or his quarry, which meant that every option had to be exhausted and every clue solved.

Finally the printers quieted down and stopped, telling Butler that his principal is finished for now. So he brought the piles of paper over to the desk Artemis kept in his sitting room for when he needed to brainstorm, placed the stacks neatly on the surface then turned to face the child in the chair behind him. The child had not said a thing, nor had he moved except for his eyes and fingers or looked away from his laptop since Butler came into the room.

Eventually Butler asked what was wrong, only to be surprised by what his principal said.

"I am having second thoughts about attending Hogwarts and as much as I am curious about the school Mothers family went too," Artemis replied a little uncertainly, "it is this whole thing about witchcraft that has me uneasy."

"As you can probably tell, I have been up since dawn researching everything having to do with witchcraft and human magic. Some of what I found did perk my interest enough to find out more, while other things I found just increased my unease and instincts that I would be into things I really shouldn't."

"Now I haven't given up learning about magic of all types, whether the kind used by The People or the kind used by my mothers people. We can just as easily hire tutors to teach me or check out another magic school, although I could attend Hogwarts for a year to see what it is like and to make mother happy. Besides, how am I to continue my search for father while attending a boarding school with no working electronics or modern facilities."

"Although a castle as old as mother says Hogwarts is does sound interesting, but I don't know if it is enough to pull the away from the search for father…." Artemis grounded to a stop once he realized that he had been rambling almost nonstop, showing just how nervous and uneasy he really is.

Butler, on the other hand, smiled faintly in relief. Glad that Artemis Fowl II is not suffering anything more earth shattering than a bad case of nerves. He had honestly been expecting much, much worse from the way Artemis had been acting.

"Calm down Artemis and take several deep breaths like you learned from those meditation lessons," Butler replied calmly as he came over and knelt down beside his wards chair, "being nervous and having doubts is natural. A person wouldn't be human if they did not have those qualities, either that or dead. Nor do I count The People as we just met them, so don't know much about them except what the myths say and what you yourself have dug up."

"I know I certainly get nervous, plenty of times since becoming your bodyguard. I have also had plenty of doubts as well, especially during my training at Madam Ko's. Basically what I am saying Artemis is that being nervous and having doubts is natural, remember that I will be by your side….once I figure out how to do so and not get discovered by the inhabitants of Mrs. Fowl's world."

"If you want reassurance, talk to your mother and see what she says about what you discovered. If she is unable to answer all your questions, write to this Hogwarts and see if they can help. The owl who brought your letter to you stuck around, so maybe it can take the letter to someone who can explain things in better detail….maybe even include a copy of what you just printed up."

Artemis smiled faintly, no more than a twitch of his lips and thanks shone in his eyes for the advice given by Butler. He nodded in agreement then saved what was on the laptop and shut it off before the slender machine got packed away in its travel case, Artemis carefully picked up his two kittens before getting to his feet then straightened his clothes some before he collected a copy of the papers he printed up. Leaving his suite to head down to the breakfast room where he assumes mother and maybe Juliet are waiting, Butler soon following close behind him. Butlers two kittens perched on his shoulders, one on each side so they could get a better view of their surroundings as they checked out their new home. Artemis continued to carry his kittens, only putting them down when they got to the breakfast room so they could have their food as well.

The two entered the sunny breakfast room to see Angeline enjoying her morning cup of tea while she went through the mail, separating everything into piles so she would know what had to be dealt with first in order of importance. Juliet was reading the sports section of the paper while she ate her own breakfast, only glancing up once to smile in greeting to her brother and Artemis before going back to the paper again.

"Morning mother," Artemis asked politely as he sat down at the other end of the table, "did you sleep well?"

He absently noticed that Angeline wasn't in her nightclothes or dressing gown so assumed that Juliet managed to get her into suitable clothes, thankfully before they left the estate on their outing.

"Good morning Arty," Angeline replied cheerfully, "yes I did sleep very well….thank you for asking. Although I was up pretty early as I wanted to go through my old school trunk and see what exactly I remembered of my magical lessons. Brushing up on what I had forgotten, which wasn't much surprisingly.

"How did you sleep Arty? I do hope you were able to get some rest and weren't kept up most of the night worrying over useless things. The British magical world will accept you Artemis, it will be their own hard luck if they don't and another magical areas gain. There are other magical areas in other countries, we aren't limited to just the United Kingdom."

"If need be, we can even check out the magical area here in Ireland. I'll take you to it once we get done with the British magical area, the shopping district here in Ireland will be much closer to get our things than having to go all the way to London."

* * *

Angeline Fowl frowned as she listened to her baby explain his problems with witchcraft and other things, much of it didn't really surprise her any. Like Butler, she too is relieved and glad that Artemis has shown doubt, uncertainty and hesitation. There have been times in the past where she has grown concerned for her only child, Artemis is her precious baby and she really hadn't been prepared for a genius-level child when she became pregnant with him.

Oh, she still loved Arty dearly…there is no hesitation or doubt about that. Both her husband and her did their best to raise Arty properly, even with mistakes made along the way. Like any parent, she had her own doubts and uncertainty about Artemis. Most of them easily solved and dealt with, others took more time and thought to put to rest. Unfortunately, it looked this latest problem that Artemis brought to her attention is one of those that can't be solved right away…nor did she know how to go about it.

As she pondered how to go about solving this predicament, she absently glanced through her copy of the papers Artemis found and printed out. Butler and Juliet each had their own copies, all 3 of them putting their heads together in finding a solution as they ate the meal prepared by the kitchen staff.

Once breakfast was finished, the group gathered up numerous papers and all trooped into the library to work more on this problem. Angeline handed her son the pile of mail that came for him while she took care of the various businesses she was authorized to in her husbands absence, something that had been sadly neglected during her time in Looney land and was determined to rectify immediately.

"Butler, I have decided to contact Madame Ko and see if another of her students will be able to assist in this new situation. You will still be in charge and Artemis's primary bodyguard, but you are going to need more assistance now that Arty's magic has decided to surface."

"I would also prefer another member of your family as the Butlers have been with the Fowls the longest, but if none have the necessary skills needed then I will accept whomever Madame Ko recommends." Angeline suddenly spoke up, surprising them but also giving Butler a sense of relief with a bit of mild worry toward who will be joining him in protecting Artemis.

"I would also prefer another of Butler's family as well mother," Artemis replied, "I am most comfortable with them and know what to expect in a way. While someone from a totally different family and background would be strangers, not to mention unable to deal with everything that occurs around me properly." Causing Juliet to snicker at the rather blunt way of explaining the truth, Butler just smiled faintly while mentally agreeing with his ward.

"Another thing I remembered Arty," Angeline spoke up again, "Mr. Finnigan's wife is also 'gifted' like you and I are. I also believe their son Seamus attends Hogwarts as well, he may be able to provide some assistance while there. He will at least be a familiar face to you, whether he can be of any use is another thing."

This surprised Artemis and the Butler siblings, they knew of the Finnigan Family but never clued in that they were like Angeline and her son. The family has been with the Fowls almost as long as the Butler Family, except they were primarily groundskeepers/gardeners and huntsmen (which included caring for any animals raised on the main Fowl estate) who served in their own way Most, if not all the food served at meals is produced at the estate gardens and culled from the estate forests under the watchful care of the Finnigan Clan.

"Alright mother, we will see if the Finnigans can help us any and if Madame Ko has other graduates who can join Butler and Juliet. Just don't forget to get addition guards for yourself mother, the danger to our family will most likely increase now that we are re-entering the magical world. So it is best to be overly prepared for anything that might come out way, don't you agree Butler?"

Butler definitely agreed, this current generation of the Fowl family attracted more trouble than a magnet would attract metal filings. Especially ever since Artemis discovered 'The People' and started dealing with them, something that wasn't really covered in his training while at Madame Ko's. There have been times when he wondered if he had really been as prepared as he thought he was, only to find out differently when something happened that was most definitely not expected!

Once a plan had been decided upon, the unusual family focused back on dealing with the remaining mail, at least what could be dealt with right now. Some would have to wait until a later date, when more time is available, which wasn't a whole lot to begin with.

Afterward Angeline left to go get dressed and make her phone calls, Juliet went with her to assist if it was needed. Butler left to check over security and stew about not being able to protect Artemis properly while at this school. Artemis decided to go sit out on his balcony again, but this time to read some of the books from his mothers time at Hogwarts. They may be several years out of date but they would still give him much needed information about the 'magical world' as a whole, so he started with 'Hogwarts: a History'.

* * *

Mr. Devlin Finnigan paused after putting the phone down on its cradle again, thinking about what Lady Fowl just told him. The titles of Lord and Lady may not be in use much any more but those still loyal and connected to the Fowl name continued to use them, even if it is just in private.

The young Lord has finally awaken to his heritage, magic in all its beauty is now active in the main line. He wondered what the young master will do with such a gift only to snort dismissively at the thought, Artemis Fowl II will do what Artemis Fowl II always does and beware anyone who stands in his way!

As he turned to go tell his family that they have been summoned up to the main house, he couldn't help but chuckle softly "The Magical World won't know what hit them with the young masters return, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he gradually took over the place from the shadows."

It certainly would be something that he could see the young genius doing, regardless the chaos caused along the way!

* * *

The infamous and easily dangerous Madame Ko smiled as she finished the conversation with her most valuable client, Lady Fowl gave her the news she has been eagerly waiting for. Young Artemis Fowl II has come into his heritage at long last and now needed more appropriate protection, Domovoi Butler just won't be enough now that magic has become involved. Thankfully, she knew just who to send and they were even from the Butler family…just not the main line.

* * *

Angeline frowned thoughtfully as she headed down the stairs to the parlor where they will be receiving the Finnigan Family, she had just finished her phone calls and left it at that as it was all up to Madame Ko to supply what Artemis and Butler needed. Another reason why she suggested the Finnigans to Arty is also because Mrs. Finnigan can bring them up to date on what has been happening in the Magical World in her absence, all she really knew is the bare bones of the basics.

Which isn't enough to prepare her family for whatever is coming, it is up to her to care for her family in her husbands absence, something she determined not to fail at. Just because she is a near-squib who can't do enough magic to be deemed a threat, doesn't mean that she doesn't have other tricks up her sleeves, Angeline is a Lestrange born and bred who married into a family that brought new meaning to the words cunning, bull-headed sneakiness and slyness.

Her son and only child is a wonderful combination of the 2 families, her only hope and prayer is that Arty doesn't inherit the madness which plagued so many of the old families in the magical world. It would just break her heart to see her precious baby be destroyed by the same thing that destroyed so many others in the past, whether through their own foolish actions or something else entirely!

Another thing Angeline wanted to do while in Diagonal Alley with Arty is to stock up on newer books, she couldn't believe how rusty her magic-usage has become. True, most of the cause is her own fault but still!

All of the books she has access to is what was packed into her old school trunk and inherited when her parents died, which may still be of some good but those can only do so much before a need to acquire newer information became important.

Angeline paused briefly as she remembered something, then made a mental note to go through all the books she inherited from the Lestrange library and make sure they are safe for Arty, her family is but one of many that has rather questionable tastes when it comes to reading material. She doesn't want her baby to get sucked into the same darkness that destroyed her own family, which means that she needs to go over everything with a ultra-fine tooth comb to make sure Arty doesn't get hurt even accidentally.

She continued on down the stairs and picked up where her thoughts left off, debating whether or not to put the word out among the extended Fowl Family for any books that they think would be of use to Arty and herself, not caring if duplicates arrived with all the others. Duplicates are good to have anyway, often very handy if one copy gets damaged or lost or misplaced or even destroyed.

Angeline glided into the parlor, not surprised to see Arty already there with his nose in one of her old school books. She smiled faintly at the title 'Hogwarts: A History!', one of the few books she has that probably didn't change a whole lot.

The books in her school trunk also reminded her of the Fowl Family Library, not the normal everyday one which is filled with enough works of literature to rival most famous collections. The Library she is thinking of is the hidden library of books on magic that her husbands family has been collecting since its very beginning, just because the Fowl line is mostly squibs mixed with various magical nonhumans doesn't mean they don't have access to their heritage.

They do, it just isn't human-based magic the Fowl family has trouble with. Each generation inherits something from whichever magical nonhuman that has married into the family, like Arty's smile and almost white skin tone just to name an example. Other inherited traits and gifts may surface over time of course, she wasn't going to fuss about it and waste time waiting.

Angeline's problem is that she couldn't remember where exactly the library is hidden or how to access it, not that she would be able to as she isn't a Fowl by blood…only by marriage. It would be up to Artemis to open the library once he found it, however long it took her to locate the bloody thing.

She knew it existed, her husband showed her and everything. Unfortunately her time in Looney land has caused her memories to become scrambled a bit, not her recent memories but her older ones. Those were slow in sorting themselves out, but progress is slowly being made thankfully. Angeline settled into her favourite chair and picked up her cross-stitch sampler, something she had begun to refresh her memory. An activity suggested to her once she regained her senses, so the elegant woman walked through the entire property and manor to make sure her memories of the place were correct. Angeline also began many little hobbies learned as a child growing up, as a way to continue her memory activity and so far everything seems to be gong well as her body and muscles knew what they are suppose to be doing.

She had just finished a particularly complicated corner of her cross-stitch piece when Butler appeared with the Finnigan Family plus 1 extra child. Angeline assumed it was a friend of young Seamus, but kept silent until introduced. She set aside her sampler, making sure the needle is securely in place and wouldn't go wandering before getting to her feet. Noticing that Arty had done the same, moving over to stand by her side.

* * *

Artemis spent most of his time in the parlor, reading and taking numerous notes in his handy notebook. Taking care not to mark up or further damage his mother's books, it would be a different subject if it was his own book though.

This activity kept him peacefully occupied until their guests arrived, which is when he carefully marked his page in the book then set it aside until later…after their guests had left of course. He then got to his feet and went over to stand beside mother, following her lead in greeting the Finnigans.

Artemis knew the family quite well, mostly from watching his parents interact with Seamus's parents. He also knew Seamus as well, mostly because of the childhood play outings with other children among the staff. His father believed that a leader should know his people extremely well, almost to the point of where everyone is considered one huge extended family. Treat the staff and their families well and they will do almost anything in return.

Besides, he found the various offspring of individual employees to be tolerable. Seamus is one of the few playmates he managed to keep over the years who hadn't fallen victim to the 'Gim'me syndrome', often treating Artemis as simply another one of 'the guys' instead of the boss's son and heir. So he really enjoyed the time spent with the Finnigan Heir, it has been quite awhile since he allowed himself to relax with 'important associates'.

* * *

Seamus had difficulty sitting still and just generally staying in one place, his best friend was visiting for the summer while his family was away. So looked on in amusement as Seamus fidgeted, fussed and generally vibrated with energy.

The young Irishmen was antsy because of 2 things, 1) the young master and childhood friend activated the magic that had once been in the de fole line before it vanished and 2) Artemis will be attending Hogwarts which meant future chaos and mayhem to either participate in or enjoy from the sidelines!

Either way, the magical world as a whole won't know what hit them!

They think you-know-who is the ultimate bogey-man and someone to watch out for, they have yet to meet his future boss…let alone see him in action!

* * *

Bleh! Guess this is as close to my goal of 10 pages as I am going to get with this chapter, I could continue but this is as good a stopping place as any.

Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter done and everything, but I was having difficulties blending my writing style with the style of the author who originally wrote this story. Not to mention I had to somehow add more content to the chapter without overdoing it, I think I managed to do so…finally!

Anyway, let me know what you all think and of course, suggestions and reviews are always welcome. As well as constructive criticism and mild flames, just don't toss me into the inferno without any explanations or reasons please and think you.

Next chapter: The Fowl family arrives at Diagonal Alley!

Dionysus Ouranos Fowl I -m- Eileen Harmonia Weasley

Ch: Dion

Girl

Boy

Boy

Girl

Girl

Dionysus Ouranos Fowl -m- Amelia Eileen Prince

Ch: Achelous Ouranos

Apolline Sohndra

Boreas Hyperion

Mnemosyne Halcyone Thalia

Kasmira Genevieve

Boy

Achelous Ouranos Fowl -m- Sirena Oralee Janson

Ch: Albion Ouranos

Aeolus -m- Dominique Celestin

Athena Elizabeth -m- Hollis Evans

Calliope Oralee -m- Jaron Lestrade

Porpentina Amelia -m- Newton Scamander

Augusta -m- Longbottom

Boy

Albion Ouranos Fowl -m- Angharawd Eirlys La Strange **First Marriage**

Albion Ouranos Fowl -m- Enid Cyanea Emerald **Second Marriage**

Ch: Artemis Nathaniel Ouranos

Harmonia Calypso -m- Barrklie Melchior

Annelise

Boy

Artemis Nathaniel Ouranos Fowl I -m- Angeline Phoebe Lestrange

Ch: Artemis Nathaniel Ouranos II

Beckett Zephyrus (twin to Myles)

Myles Acherion (twin to Beckett)

Thalatte (triplet to Auxesia and Xarpho)

Auxesia (triplet to Thalatte and Xarpho)

Xarpho (triplet to Thalatte and Auxesia)

Girl

Boy

Artemis Nathaniel Ouranos Fowl II -m- ?

Ch:

Pairings:

Artemis and Holly

Artemis and ? -

Artemis and Luna - 1

Artemis and Upper Seelie Court - 1

Butler and Andromeda Tonks (this pairing comes later on in the Sequel)

Butler and ? -

Juliet and ? -

Harry and ? -

Harry and Ginny -

In this story, Juliet is 4 years older than Artemis which will make her 15/16 roughly

Story Update:

Chapters in the works:

Sorry, nothing to report here, everything is currently a mess in my bedroom/workspace as I have been rearranging the contents to satisfy the safety concerns from my landlord!

Will include an update in the next chapter….if I find everything that is!

Who will be Artemis's Cronies/Stoogies?

Draco has Crab and Goyle, who will Artemis have? Any suggestions and ideas, it has to be someone in his year and house(s) (at the moment I am playing with the idea of him being in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin together)…that is the only requirement I have.

Question: I am thinking of making the mother of Artemis Fowl the first either a follower of Artemis or the goddess herself, which should I do…let me know what you think of the idea.

Like the Blacks in naming their children after the stars, the Fowls will be naming their children after the various Greek deities. So should I have the whole family as followers of the Greek deities or have some of them be offspring of various deities?


End file.
